Stranded
by Silver Miracles
Summary: RavenAqualad one shot She always loved the ocean...problem is, she can't swim...set to Stranded by Plumb


Set after "Deep Six" (even though that's all the way in season one) Enjoy!  
I don't own "Stranded" by Plumb, or Teen Titans.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

She had always liked the ocean, Raven thought as she looked over the blue glasslike expanse. She was coming out here more and more to meditate in the past couple weeks. She had started just sitting on the roof, but one day she decided it wasn't enough, and now she floated, a few yards away from the island, surrounded by the calming sea. This in itself was slightly daring- the half demon had no idea how to swim.

_You know it only breaks my heart _

_To see you standing in the dark, _

_Alone, waiting there for me _

_To come back _

_I'm too afraid to show_

Maybe it wasn't the ocean as much as a certain occupant of these waters. It had been almost a month since theirocean adventure, and she still remembered the shape of his dark eyes clearly. So maybe she was out here, waiting for something that would never happen. And if it did, Timid Raven would come on strongly. Raven closed her eyes and tilted her face skyward, the gem on her forehead catching the light.

_If it's coming over you _

_Like it's coming over me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave _

_That drags me out to sea _

_And I wanna be with you _

_And you wanna be with me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave _

_And I don't wanna be..._

She was silly for coming out here, really. Aqualad probably had not given her a second thought...maybe he had a mermaid as a girlfriend. Raven chuckled at this thought. But she wouldn't have found it very funny if he did.

_I can only take so much _

_These tears are turning me to rust _

_I know you're waiting there for me _

_To come back _

_I'm too afraid to show_

Under the water, a dark haired lad watched as the girl in purple laughed, and he floated there, just far enough away that she wouldn't sense him there. Like he had done every other day since she had started coming out. As often as he had thought of just swimming up and saying hello, he never followed through with it. It seemed they would be stuck forever, waiting for each other.

_If it's coming over you _

_Like it's coming over me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave _

_That drags me out to sea _

_And I wanna be with you _

_And you wanna be with me _

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave _

_And I don't wanna be..._

Raven stayed out there for about an hour, and the sun was beginning to set. She opened an eye and peeked at the water beneath her, quickly becoming entranced by it's clearness. It was so pretty...she lost all concentration and crashed into the water with a sizeable splash. And she couldn't swim.

Raven started thrashing, panicking, and even forgot about her gift of flight. She was going to drown...

Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her above the water. Raven coughed and held tightly to her rescuer, then looked up into Aqualad's face. She immediately looked down again. For awhile they just floated there.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

Raven cleared her throat and nodded. "I, uh, can't swim," she said. "Thank you." Aqualad gave her a- was it nervous?-grin.

"Here then," he replied, and he swam her back to the edge of the isand where the Tower was. Raven didn't bother telling him that she could fly."Your friends are probably wondering where you went."

Raven reluctantly let go and flew onto a boulder. "Thanks again..."

_I miss you, I need you _

_Without you, I'm stranded _

_I love you _

_So come back _

_I'm not afraid to show_

"How did you get to me so quickly?" she asked, just as Aqualad was about to depart.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um...well, that is..." He ran up and stood in front of her.

"You're really pretty you know that?" and then he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a kiss. Raven was caught off guard for a second, then she closed her eyes. Nearby, a rock exploded.

Aqualad broke off and blushed deeply, running back into the water. "I'll see you tomorrow, " he called, and dove in. Raven was left standing on the edge with a dreamy smile on her face. More rocks exploded as she lifted an elegant hand to touch her mouth lightly.

_It's coming over you...It's coming over me..._

"See ya..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haha, i like raven aqualad- there are too few fics out there of them guys! I mean, there's really no basis for it ever happening, but what can I say? They'd be cute.

-Silver Miracles


End file.
